


somebody told me

by batmenvera



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmenvera/pseuds/batmenvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Что, — начал Томас, вырывая телефон из рук Минхо, игнорируя его протесты, — что может быть важнее, что ты… что это, черт возьми?</p><p>Он видит какой-то групповой чат между своими друзьями, и он видит все приходящие сообщения. Вверху название чата «ВЛЮБЛЕННЫЕ ИДИОТЫ». Томас нахмурился, читая последние сообщения, от которых его замешательство только увеличивается.</p><p>Минхо: (4 октября, 4:43 pm): Ложная тревога, чуваки. Ничего до него еще не доперло. </p><p>Галли (4 октября, 4:44 pm): Господи Боже. Какой идиот может быть настолько туп???</p><p>Тереза (4 октября, 4:44 pm): Этот идиот.</p><p>Томас ошеломленно смотрит на Минхо.</p><p>— Вы, ребята, групповой чат обо мне и Ньюте создали?</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody told me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [somebody told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058453) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Первый раз, когда кто-то спросил Томаса, встречается ли он с Ньютом, он так удивился, что даже умудрился споткнуться, запутавшись в своих ногах, врезаясь лицом в открытую дверь шкафчика, а когда спрашивающий просто посмотрел на него, единственное, что мог сделать Томас – пробормотать что-то искаженное в ответ, надеясь, что этот неуклюжий инцидент произошел не из-за какого-нибудь сотрясения, а из-за шокированного (хотя и неловкого) падения. 

Арис, да Томас его едва знает, так что этот парень даже не имеет права задавать такие щекотливые вопросы о его несуществующей личной жизни (даже если этот вопрос афигеть как далеко от правды, Томас слегка возражает. С чего вообще вдруг люди думают так? Старшая школа такая странная). Поэтому парнишка просто слегка пожимает плечами в ответ, как если он все равно знает, но не хочет беспокоить Томаса с его взбаламученным видом (бога ради, его голова болит как сучка), после этого паренек продолжил идти вниз по коридору, оставляя Томаса в полном недоумении.

Дело в том, что Томас, вероятно, и забыл бы об этом случае, не повторись такое снова. Он полагает, что его почти полное игнорирование личного пространства Ньюта и тот факт, что они с ним лучшие друзья на протяжении пяти лет, все это произвело ложное впечатление. Неделя продолжается, и к нему все так же подходят люди, задавая тот же вопрос, что и Арис, или что еще хуже – делают комплимент о том, какая они с Ньютом замечательная пара. Томас никогда не упустит тот случай, когда мистер Хорхе остановил его после урока, дав ему номер местного врача на случай они когда-нибудь заходят пройти парочку тестов, ибо, честно говоря, безопасность, Томас, прежде всего). 

Ну ладно, дело не в том, что Томас видит что-то плохое в том, что он и Ньют могли бы быть вместе. Ньют тот тип парней, у которого глупый, но идеальный британский акцент, у него постоянно зализанные светлые волосы, и еще есть что-то такое в его улыбке, что может скрасить день Томаса. Но Томас и его самый лучший в мире друг Ньют действительно могут сойти за романтическую парочку, ибо они те два человека, которые сидят друг к другу ближе, чем нужно, а иногда обнимаются, но почему они просто не могут быть лучшими друзьями. Вот честно, это ведь двадцать первый век. Людям бы поумнеть.

Подобные мысли возвращаются к нему на следующий день, когда в школу приходит Соня. Все говорили о ней все утро, и когда Томас заходит в класс истории, он видит ее сидящей у окна, не теряющая времени, с кем-то увлеченно разговаривает. Все идет прекрасно, по мнению Томаса. Довольно хорошо, ибо она махнула на него, уходя в противоположную сторону, когда уроки заканчиваются, но все же. Большую часть своих оставшихся уроков он проводит в хорошем настроении, но у него случается ступор, когда звенит звонок на обед. 

Он идет к кафе, когда слышит уже знакомый голос позади.

— Эйй, Соня, — говорит он, повернувшись к ней. Он держит руки в карманах, пытаясь выглядеть так, словно его ничего не волнует. (Божечки, была бы здесь Тереза, она бы просто ухмылялась этому). — Все нормально?

— Я просто хотела извиниться, — ответила Соня, и Томас почувствовал, как его брови подскочили чуть ли не до корней волос. Прежде чем он спросил ее, она продолжила. — Я совершенно не знала о тебе и Ньюте. Я его только что видела, и он действительно милый парень, вы, ребята, классно смотритесь вместе. — Она говорила так серьезно, и в ответ Томас мог только моргать. 

— Я… — Томас буквально мог чувствовать, как что-то в его мозгу перестает работать и начинает разлагаться. — Я и Ньют, мы не вместе, — слабо отвечает он.  
Соня распахивает глаза от удивления и поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть рот.

— Ой! Мне так жаль! Я не знала, что это в секрете. Просто так люди говорят, но обещаю, что никому не расскажу. Извини еще раз, Томас, увидимся! — на этом она прошла мимо него по коридору.

— Какого черта? — в пустой коридор спрашивает парень.

Как и ожидалось, коридор ничего в ответ не предложил. Томас вздохнул и продолжил свой путь к столовой, задаваясь вопросом, когда жизнь подкинет ему что-то подобное. Походу этот год будет еще странней. 

-

К счастью для Томаса, обед для него остается неизменным: Минхо волнительно поглядывает на Терезу, Алби и Бренда о чем-то спорят, листая учебник в поисках аргументов, а Галли ест и продолжает кидать грозные взгляду в сторону тех, кто смотрит в его сторону. Это все он пропускает, ибо большую часть перерыва он прижимается к Ньюту, одной рукой обнимая его за плечи и улыбаясь, когда ловит его взгляд.

Он замечает это только тогда, когда Чак, сидящий в другом конце помещения, подмигивает ему, и вся странность последних дней снова возвращается к нему. Когда Ньют извиняется и отлучается в туалет, Томас как раз открывает рот, чтобы поговорить с друзьями, но Галли прерывает его.

— Вы видели Соню, новенькую? — спрашивает Галли. Как ему удается так хорошо разговаривать с набитым ртом для Томаса всегда останется загадкой.

Тереза морщит нос.

— И ты туда же? Минхо весь день слюни пускает.

— Я не пускаю, — парирует Минхо. Учитывая размеры его влюбленности в Терезу, Томас верит ему.

— Кстати о Соне, — начинает Томас, — Такая странная штуковина произошла-

— О, ну конечно, кто как не _ты_ пытался заигрывать с ней, — закатив глаза, протягивает Бренда. 

Алби выглядывает из-за учебника и ухмыляется.

— Она милая, да? — есть вот что-то такое в его выражении лица, что говорит о том, что Томас чувствует, будто он не в теме происходящего.

— Это был риторический вопрос, — ухмыляясь, добавляет Тереза. Да, здесь что-то определенно не так. Тереза ухмыляется ему так, словно знает что-то, чего не знает он. Что правда в восьмидесяти процентов случаев, но несмотря на его частые просьбы, он все равно остается в неведении, и это серьезно нервирует. 

— Да ебанаврот, — с отвращением протягивает Галли. — Я тут есть пытаюсь.

— Ладно, что… — начинает Томас. — Что я упустил? — он берет обратно свои слова о том, что обеды остались прежними. Откровенно говоря, Томас начинает думать, не попал ли он каким-то образом в параллельную вселенную. Такое ощущение, что он в какой-нибудь ловушке типа как в Сумеречной зоне*.

И только тогда Ньют идет обратно к их столу, садясь рядом с Томасом.

— Ты тут в порядке, Томми? — спрашивает он, немного ухмыляясь. — Ты выглядишь сбитым с толку больше, чем обычно. 

— Ньют! — восклицает Томас с облегчением, относительно забывая о том, что тот является причиной всей драмы в его жизни. — Слава Богу, ты вернулся, они мне тут мозги пудрят. — Закончил он, резко утыкаясь лицом в плечо парня. — Скажи, что ты никогда ничего не таишь от меня, — жалобно протягивает он, глядя на Ньюта умоляюще.

— Я никогда ничего не таю от тебя, — серьезно говорит Ньют. Но по тому, как уголки его губ поднялись вверх, Томас может догадаться, что парень пытается сдержать смех.

Томас вздыхает, затем улыбается Ньюту.

— Вот почему я люблю тебя, чувак.

Ньют улыбается ему в ответ, смотря ему в глаза немного дольше, чем необходимо. И в эти три секунды жизнь Томаса решает сделать крутой поворот с Дороги Мягкого Замешательства на шоссе, ведущее прямиком в Ад. Честно говоря, он винит всех за разговоры о том, что он с Ньютом смотрятся вместе хорошо, потому что теперь, когда его взгляд падает на губы Ньюта, он как бы задается вопросом, что было бы, если б он его поцеловал.

Вот тогда-то всё и идет к херам. 

Томас застывает, его разум все еще пытается подкинуть ему парочку тормозов, прежде чем Томас мысль за мыслью начинает что-то строить, и уже слишком поздно. Потому что он _может видеть_ это. Он может представить себя целующимся с Ньютом, его пальцы, сжимающие бедра Ньюта, он притягивает его ближе, уже зная наверняка, как их тела подходят друг другу, как он бы ощущал его вес, когда Ньют будет на нем. Он отчетливо может представить свои пальцы в волосах парня, его лицо в своих ладонях, как дыхание Ньюта обрамляет его лицо. Это все заставляет разум Томаса мчаться со скоростью грузовика, и это единственное, что он пока чувствует. Ощущения удваиваются, и ускоряется пульс, когда он понимает, что действительно _хочет этого_.

Сейчас ему кажется, что во всей этой происходящей комедии есть доля романтики. 

— Томми? — обеспокоенный голос Ньюта ворвался сквозь паутину его мыслей и вытянул сознание в запутанную реальность. — Что происходит? — спросил он, помахав рукой перед лицом друга. — Я сказал твое имя раз пять. 

Томас не уверен, что это подходящий способ сказать, что он задумался о том, как целует его, но он почти полностью уверен, что не сейчас, не в этой шумной столовой и не перед их друзьями. Вместо этого он говорит то, в чем сейчас точно уверен и в состоянии произнести:

— Эм.

Ньют просто наклоняет голову в сторону, озадаченный ответом.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — Томас перевел взгляд на Терезу, и если это возможно, то ее ухмылка стала… ухмылкой-ухмылкой. Наверное, сейчас Томас понимает, к чему ведет хоть одна из них. — Я думаю, что до него кое-что доперло сейчас. Сидящий с ней рядом Минхо, Богом клянусь, засмеялся кудахтаньем. 

Томас очень, очень заебался.

-

— У меня, — Томас начал со всем шекспировским драматизмом, — есть проблема. — Томас лежит на полу в спальне Минхо, пялясь в потолок.

Минхо, сидящий за ним, даже не удосужился отвернуться от ноутбука. — Это касается твоей влюбленность в Ньюта? Потому что, если честно, бро, это вообще не новость. Так, что ты думаешь о Французской революции?

Томас не верит своим ушам. Он здесь, значит, пытается о кризисе в жизни поговорить, а все, что хочет Минхо – это порассуждать о Французской революции? Так себе друг. 

— Это серьезно! — выкрикивает он, опираясь о локти. — Я просто понял, что- что ты сказал насчет моей влюбленности в него? Кто сказал, что я влюблен? — требовал он.

— О Божечки, — протянул Минхо так незаинтересованно, насколько это вообще возможно. Он достал из кармана свой телефон и начал что-то печатать. — Разве не поэтому ты вчера истерил все время за обедом?

— Я не истерил, — отчеканил Томас. Ладно, может он и вел себя странно, оставшуюся часть обеда стараясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядом и поспешил избежать Ньюта сразу, как только они вышли из столовой, но он не истерил! Просто… удивился.

— Серьезно, я не влюблен в Ньюта, — повторил Томас. Затем сделал медленный вдох, хватаясь за плечи, собираясь сказать кое-что, что может показаться небольшим удивлением. — Я просто, может быть, поцеловать его хочу.

Томас успел приготовить себя для большого взрыва, услышать недоуменный вопрос, может другой бурной реакции. А Минхо просто тупо моргнул, как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Что, — начал Томас, вырывая телефон из рук Минхо, игнорируя его протесты, — что может быть важнее, что ты… что это, черт возьми?

Он видит какой-то групповой чат между своими друзьями, и он видит все приходящие сообщения. Вверху название чата «ВЛЮБЛЕННЫЕ ИДИОТЫ». Томас нахмурился, читая последние сообщения, от которых его замешательство только увеличивается.

_Минхо: (4 октября, 4:43 pm): Ложная тревога, чуваки. Ничего до него еще не доперло._

_Галли (4 октября, 4:44 pm): Господи Боже. Какой идиот может быть настолько туп???_

_Тереза (4 октября, 4:44 pm): Этот идиот._

Томас ошеломленно смотрит на Минхо.

— Вы, ребята, _групповой_ чат обо мне и Ньюте создали? 

Минхо даже не пытался выглядеть смущенным:

— Да?

— И как давно это длится? — Томас начинает листать вверх, читая разговоры друзей кусками.

_Галли (25 сентября, 1:34 pm): Прикончите меня. Думаю, я только что поймал Томаса, глазеющего на задницу Ньюта._

_Бренда (25 сентября, 1:37 pm): Быть такого не может !!!_

_Алби (25 сентября, 1:37 pm): К сожалению, он правду глаголет._

Томас поглядывает на Минхо, который смотрит в экран через его плечо. Он не проверял тогда задницу Ньюта. В тот день Ньют просто надел действительно классные джинсы, и Томас любовался ими… издалека. Вот и все. Он опускает взгляд и продолжает листать.

_Минхо (13 августа, 3:56 pm) Помните тот уродливый свитер, о котором брендил Томас? Угадайте вот, кто только что купил его для него._

_Тереза (13 августа, 3:57 pm) Вот бы у меня был парень, чтобы тоже мне подарки покупал._

_Галли (13 августа, 3:57 pm) Кажется, я знаю одного добровольца._

_Бренда (13 августа, 4:00 pm) Мы думает об одном человеке, Галли ?_

_Тереза (13 августа, 4:02 pm) Кто ???_

_Тереза (13 августа, 4:08 pm): Ребята?_

_Минхо (13 августа, 4:23 pm): Эй, давайте вернемся к Томасу и Ньюту. Смотрите, что у меня есть._

_Минхо (13 августа, 4:25 pm): Вложение (1)_

Томас игнорирует очередную попытку Минхо сменить тему и нажимает на ссылку. Когда она загрузилась, он видит фотографию его и Ньюта. Он в свитере и рядом гордо улыбающийся Ньют. Ньют стоит немного позади, и его взгляд можно описать только как любящий. Томас вспомнил тот день, он вспомнил, как Ньют удивил его, и тогда Томас притянул его в объятия прямо в середине торгового центра. Чем дольше Томас смотрит на эту фотографию, тем больше он начинает понимать то, до чего долго не мог дойти. И еще кое-что… он всегда смотрел на Ньюта с таким… обожанием? 

— Я ведь не всегда смотрю на него так? — спросил Томас. В его голове все начинает вращаться под тяжестью всего того, что сейчас он выяснил.

Минхо с жалостью посмотрел на него.

— В половине случаев, пока твои глазные яблоки не свисают с черепа.

— Но он... Но я,— Официально. Томас потерял способность формулировать полные предложения. Кажется, его мозг разбился на части, как какая-нибудь дерьмовая компьютерная программа, но он, в общем-то, не слишком удивлен. — Мы просто друзья. — Патетически настаивает он.

Каким-то образов Минхо удается изобразить еще большее сожаление.

— Ты пригласил его на ужин на прошлый день Святого Валентина.

— Мы вместе повторяли учебный материал и проголодались! — воскликнул Томас. — Я даже не знал, что это было четырнадцатое! 

Минхо скрестил руки на груди. Пошумим, блять. 

— Знаешь, эти моменты, когда вы, ребята, покупаете разную еду, чтобы потом поделиться друг с другом? — Томас кивнул. — Вам это странным вообще не кажется?

— Бренда и Алби тоже так делают, — заметил Томас.

Минхо одарил его взглядом, полный скептицизма, не веря тому, что есть такие вот тугодумы. — Бренда и Алби _встречаются_. 

Это, наконец, заставляет, Томаса остановиться.

— Ох. Точно.

Минхо вздохнул.

— Мне стоит упомянуть о том, что ты подписал пластинку Пола Маккартни на день рождения Ньюта?

— Но это был его день рождения! — утвердит Томас.

— И это стоило тебе четыреста долларов, Томас, — ответит Минхо, улавливая тот тон, каким обычно разговаривают родители со своими непослушными детьми. — Вот на меня бы ты потратил четыреста баксов? — Когда Томас помедлил с ответом, Минхо кивнул. — Вот и я так не думаю.

Томас уже молчит о том, как Ньют тогда обхватил его руку, глядя на него так, как Томас описать не может, но этот взгляд более, чем возместит ту сумму, что он потратил. Более того, он решает не упоминать о более мелких, более тонких вещах, которые проскальзывают в его голове. Типа той вещи, что Ньют – единственный человек, который может читать его, как открытую книгу. И есть только одна (серьезно, _одна_ ) мечта о них двоих, горячих и потных, после которого хочется принять холодный душ. 

— Вот почему Соня- — начал Томас, но Минхо его перебил.

— Кстати, Соня, —протянул он. — Хочешь знать, почему ты посчитал ее милой? — Томас кивнул, это единственное, на что он пока способен, и Минхо продолжил. — Я тебе скажу, почему. Она похожа на женскую версию Ньюта. 

Томас в шоке приоткрыл рот. Он не может быть настолько тупым. 

— Нет, не похожа! — сказал он, вспоминаю образ Сони. Помимо светлых волос, Томас ничего не примечает. Хорошо, ну может еще одинаковый цвет глаз. Да куча людей имеет одинаковый цвет глаз. Ну, лицевая структура. И тон кожи. — Ох, блять, она похожа. 

Минхо приподнял одну бровь.

— Сейчас ты мне веришь?

— Я…— Все сейчас построилось перед ним, маленькие моменты мимолетных прикосновений и объятий, и тонкие шутки друзей. Тот факт, что Ньют единственный человек, которого Томас хочет видеть каждый день своей жизни, и Томас знает, что пошел бы за ним куда угодно. Это то, на чем Томас постоянно ловит себя, наблюдая за Ньютом, и _Да_. Внезапно так много вещей приобретает смысл. 

— О Боже! — кричит Томас. — Я влюблен в Ньюта!

В некоторых нотках его голоса слышалось что-то нечеловеческое, и Минхо уставился на него.

— Неужели, блять. 

— Что мне делать? — отчаянно спросил Томас.

— Меня не волнует, что ты будешь делать, чувак. Поговори с ним, объясни все, брось ему камешки в окно его спальни. — Минхо пожимает плечами. — Просто сделать что-то в этом роде. 

Именно в этот момент телефон в руке Томаса вибрирует. Два сообщения прокручивают ленту вниз. 

_Галли (4 октября, 5:34 pm): Минхо, ты еще там? Что там с Мальчиком, Который Плачет по Платону?_

_Алби (4 октября, 5:35 pm): Только сейчас увидел это. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты заставил его сделать хоть что-то._

Прежде чем Минхо успевает сделать что-то, Томас начинает печатать, отправляя сообщения.

_Минхо (4 октября, 5:36 pm): Это Томас. Я вас ненавижу, ребята, и вы все мудаки._

_Минхо (4 октября, 5:36 pm): Тереза, Минхо влюблен в тебя с тех самых пор, как случайно обмочился на тебя в седьмом классе._

— Ты мудак! — прорычал Минхо, выхватывая телефон, который не прекращал гудеть.

_Галли (4 октября, 5:37 pm): OMFG НЕУЖЕЛИ._

_Алби (4 октября, 5:37 pm): Я знал._

_Бренда (4 октября, 5:37 pm): Пора бы уже !!!_

_Тереза (4 октября, 5:38 pm): Эм?_

— Думаю, я оставлю тебя с этим делом наедине. — Сказал Томас, отбросив телефон Минхо. Несмотря на то, что он чувствует, будто его голова вот-вот взорвется, выражения чистой паники на лице Минхо достаточно, чтобы Томас засмеялся, выходя из комнаты. 

-

Томас позже будет винить свой мозг за то, что он слишком много думает и вообще уходит в тупики, ибо как объяснить тот факт, что он советовался с Минхо насчет того, что Томасу делать с Ньютом. Но не так часть, где он объясняет, а та, где просто с ним разговаривает. И кстати о том, чтобы кинуть камешки в окно. 

— Томми? — прошипел Ньют со второго этажа. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? В гребанные четыре часа утра. 

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. — Сказал Томас, стараясь казаться спокойным, и это при том, что он раза четыре обернулся, пока шел сюда. 

— Ладно, хорошо, — ответил Ньют, и Томас бесконечно благодарен тому, как Ньют мирится с каждой нелепостью, которую Томас допускает. Включая это разоблачение ранним утром на его газоне. Томас любит (О, Боже, он любит Ньюта, как он не замечал этого раньше?) его еще больше за это. — Дай мне де минуты.

Это самые длинные две минуты в жизни Томаса. Когда дверь, наконец, открывается, и Ньют выходит на лужайку, его волосы взъерошены, и руки скрещены на груди, на нем тонкая футболка, и Томас выпускает слышимый стон-вздох. Он делает глубокий вдох, готовясь начать говорить то, что он заготовил, но все, что у него выходит, это:

— Ты мне нравишься. 

Ньют хмурится, смотря на него, и слегка улыбается. 

— Ты мне тоже нравишься. Тебе не нужно было проходить так много, только чтобы сказать мне это.

— Нет, — говорит Томас, несмотря на то, что каждый его нерв кричит о том, что ему нужно заткнуться. — Ты мне очень, очень нравишься.

Выражение лица Ньюта похоже на то, какое было у Минхо несколько часов назад. 

— Ты мне тоже очень, очень нравишься.

— Да блин! — стонет Томас. Он решает просто забить на это и хватает руку Ньюта, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Нет, знаешь, ты не просто мне нравишься. Мне кажется, что это больше. Нет, я уверен, что это что-то больше. Я влюблен в тебя. Знаешь, как бы жутко это не казалось, но мне кажется, довольно давно. Просто я такой тугодум, что мне требуется вечность, чтобы понять, что я хотел бы целовать тебя, и держать тебя за руку, и покупать тебе подарки, которые будут что-то значить, и-

— Томми! — выкрикнул Ньют, эффектно останавливая поток речи, вырывающийся из Томаса. И в какой-то степени, Томас действительно должен поблагодарить его за это. Бог знает, что он мог бы наплести, если б не Ньют. — Ты идиот. 

— Мне уже сказали, — признался Томас.

— Нет, это просто… — Ньют замолчал, качая головой. — Я думал, что ты знаешь.

— Что я должен знать? — с ужасом спросил Томас. — Я ничего не знаю! — О Боже, Ньют знает о его секс-мечте. Должно быть, это так. Возможно, как только Ньют позволит ему уйти, Томас побежит сразу в монастырь. 

— Я тоже влюблен в тебя, — отвечает Ньют, глядя на Томаса с еще большим теплом, Томас ничего не может поделать, но улыбка на его лице расцветает, и в животе все переворачивается. — На самом деле, я типа всем говорил, что мы вместе. 

— Что?! — вскликивает Томас. Ну, это, конечно, объясняет… все. Доверяя ему, пусть он будет последним человеком, который узнает, что он в отношениях. Опять же, Ньют всегда был на десять шагом впереди него. — Ты должен был сказать мне! 

— Я ждал этот шокированный взгляд, когда до тебя допрет. Не думал, что до тебя будет доходить так чертовски долго. 

Несмотря на это, Томас закрывает глаза. 

— Да брось, чувак. Ты же знаешь меня. До меня не допрет до тех пор, пока мне по башке этим не стукнут. 

Только Ньют открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как тут же закрыл его, и его губы растянулись в ухмылке, в глазах промелькнул отблеск, и Томас не уверен, что значит этот взгляд. Прежде чем понять, что происходит, Ньют тянет его к себе, вовлекая того в головокружительный, горячий поцелуй. Томас сжимает хлопковую рубашку Ньюта в своих руках, и он чувствует тепло, исходящее от его тела.

Когда они, наконец, отстраняются друг от друга, Ньют смотрит на него так, как в тот день рождения, когда Томас вручил ему пластинку. Единственное отличие в этот раз это то, что теперь он знает, что обозначает этот взгляд. Это само по себе посылает волну счастья, поднимает его вверх, как будто он плывет по ночному небу вместе со своей радостью. 

— Этого достаточно, чтобы понять? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Ньют. 

— Не знаю, — отвечает Томас, снова притягивая к себе Ньюта. — Думаю, что понадобится объяснить немного убедительней. 

Ньют смеется тепло и ярко, и Томас ни за что не хочет расставаться с этим. 

— Что угодно для тебя.

-

В следующий понедельник Тереза заходит в кафе, встречая Минхо поцелуем, и вся их компашка весело восклицает.

— Наконец-то, —счастливо вздыхает Бренда, склонив голову к плечу Алби. — Вы, ребята, такие милые вместе.

— Эй! — жалуется Томас со своего места. — Неужели никто не прокомментирует это? — спрашивает он, указывает между собой и Ньютом. Их друзья едва ли бросают на них взгляд, когда эти двое подходят к столу, держась за руки. 

Галли усмехнулся.

— Бога ради, да вы двое встречаетесь вечность. Принято, старые новости.

Томас открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но затем Ньют тянет своими пальцами, и Томас смотрит вниз, глядя на их переплетенные руки, еще раз убеждаясь, насколько хорошо они подходят друг другу. 

— Вы правы, — счастливо говорит Томас, водя большим пальцем по коже Ньюта. — Уже давно. 

Ньют целует его, коротко, но Томас все равно закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в порхающем чувстве. 

Этот тип странностей идеален.

-

 **Минхо выключил группу** ВЛЮБЛЕННЫЕ ИДИОТЫ. **Он послал следующее личное сообщение:**

_Идиоты, наконец, разобрались со своим дерьмом._

_Галли (8 октября, 2:34 pm): Да и ты тоже. Идиот._

_Минхо (8 октября, 2:34 pm): Завались._


End file.
